The pirate and the Prince
by kawaiimiku
Summary: It's not your usual bed time story, especially if it involves Fuji telling it. CRACK and more CRACK Tango Pair, Fuji/? Rated M for madness and suggestive material. You have been warned.


This is total crack, from begging to end. I seriously don't know how I came up with this baby. –shudders-

In a far away land lived a young prince by the name of Atobe Keigo. He was known for his extravagance, love for extreme unrealistic tennis and lack of love life.

"I'm telling you! All I ever wanted for Christmas was a big dick!"

No one in the Hyoutei Kingdom had the dick that the young master desired.

That was until a magical fairy pooped out of the blue one day, while Keigo lay in kin sized, covered in silks bed, masturbating. "Ore-sama wants your big-" His harsh, fast paced pumping stopped.

"I'm Tezuka-chan, and I'm a magical fairy to the rescue! Please keep your 'guard' down."

It was tiny, it looked like a male, a cross dressing male at that. The small fairy had powerful legs, short parted dark brown hair, wore glasses and a frilly, way to small pink dress. The sight was unbecoming, Atobe went limp.

"I'm here to grant you a wish!"

The fairy sounded stoic, even if its lines were mean to be cheerful.

"Well, Ore-sama wants a lover who has the biggest dick in the world."

That was truly the young prince's wish. His dream was that of his majestic ass to be filled by a large, engorged male member. The fairy looked at him, and then winked away. The prince went back to masturbating to that dream

Deep into the night, amidst the calm seas a pirate ship sailed. At first sight no one would call it a pirate ship until it started attacking them. It was majestic in every sense of the word; Made from the hardest, most elegant white wood, painted in beautiful yellow and black colors.

Though the small, yet manly fairy was not impressed; pushing the frame from its glasses, it flew towards it, and landed atop the most stoic man on sea.

"What are you?"

Said man bellowed, the whole crew turning around to stare.

"I'm on a quest to make Prince Atobe's wish come true and you, Sanada Genichirou are his wish."

Was the stoic, slightly sugarcoated reply. Sanada grumbled, grabbing the fairy by its wings, and threw it away, only to have it wink besides him.

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of me."

"I'm sorry but I won't become some high and almighty prince's toy. I can't slack off, my captain needs me."

The most serious of all pirates said, giving his back to the fairy. As he did so, his captain walked in. He was one of the most beautiful men in the land; his beauty even rivaled that of Atobe's. His long flowing, curly blue hair tied in a ponytail, and a yellow bandana kept its stray bangs away from his eyes.

"You shouldn't be saying that Sanada. You have given yourself to the crew time after time; it's time for you to enjoy yourself. I'm sure Prince Atobe will give the happiness you deserve."

"Yukimura…"

Yukimura's smile was blinding. There was a reason he was called the child of god, it wasn't just because he was beautiful or his prowess as the best pirate captain in the seas. He was…. Kind… and a bit of a sadist.

"Very well, if Yukimura allows it, then I shall go."

With that the fairy flew atop the stoic man's head, lifted its skirt, pulled down his frilly pink panties. Everything hanged out, it really didn't go well with the whole pink theme and that's without saying the actual size. What didn't the fairy actually became human sized? Either way, the fairy raised its ass in the air and farted out loudly. A pink smoke coming out of the fairy's ass surrounded Sanada as he sniffled. It smelt like strawberries and fresh bananas.

Suddenly, the world spiraled around Sanada. Before he knew what was going on he no longer was in the pirate ship but in a lustrous, spacious room. To the side was a king sized bed, where a panting body could be seen.

The young prince's face was crewed, hand wrapped around his painfully throwing member. His free hand reached down, two slick fingers going in and out of his anus. Small pants and moans escaped from his lips.

The fairy looked displeased, Sanada was amazed by the beauty of the prince and how he erotic his body looked under the moonlight. Slowly, the man approached the lust-filled prince and crawled on top of him.

Atobe's eyes flew open, staring at the rather roughish handsome man on top of him. He smiled, stopping his administrations to his body and wrapped his arms loosely around the other's neck, pulling him for a passionate kiss.

"Finally, the man of my dreams; the man whose cock is the biggest of all, the only one that can fill my tight hole. Oh beloved of mine, fill Ore-sama with your greatness, ravish me!"

…

"Fuji-papa that's creepy. What kind of story is this?"

The young boy asked his papa, golden eyes narrowed.

"Well, Ryo-chan, I though you would like the story of how uncle Gen-chan and uncle Kei-chan got together."

Fuji gave his son a kind smiled, only to be returned with a frown.

"I didn't need to know uncle monkey king's wish for a big cock to fill him. Anyways, how do you know that uncle Sanada has a big cock?"

Fuji laughed at his son's 'innocent' questions. Just as he was about answer him, the door swun open, revealing a figure.

"Kirihara-mama!"

The young boy jumped out of his bed and glomped the seaweed headed young man. Said man, merely ruffled the boy's messy dark emerald looks.

"You are still up? Fuji, I told you to get him to sleep."

Kirihara drawled out, containing his anger at his husband's failure.

"I was telling him a story, how Gen-chan and Kei-chan got together."

Fuji smirked. Memories flicked by Kirihara who in turn smiled. Ryoma gave both his parents a weird look.

"You mean that Halloween party where Sanada dressed as a pirate, Atobe as a prince and in which Tezuka-san was wearing that awful ballerina pink dress."

He shuddered at the recollection at imagery of Tezuka wearing that.

"He was supposed to be a fairy. It was hard getting him into it. In the end I managed to do so thanks to persuasion and a bet."

Kirihara frowned.

"A bet?"

Fuji smirked; perhaps it was best not to know.

"Ryo-chan, come on, its bed-time. I'll tell you a story, this about how uncle Nyou managed to trick Yukimura into having sex with him…"

The End….?

What the hell are they teaching their kid? I think I just mentally scared my mind. Please don't kill me.


End file.
